The strong are strongest alone
by Skadow
Summary: "The difference between mortals, angels and daemons largely depends upon what side one chooses to join." - Arkadius, Scourge of Ionia. "Then you've chosen poorly, daemon." - Irelia, the Will of the Blades. Story with AU elements, OC and the Champions with their lore-based stories. Rating is subject to change.


My first League of Legends Fanfiction.  
Critique and Reviews to help me improve my writing are greatly appreciated.  
I'm not a native-english speaker so if I'm making spelling mistakes please PM me about them, I'll try and correct them as soon as possible.

* * *

"I hope he'll be up soon, I know how painful a disconnect can be .."

Irelia frowned. The last match she participated in ended in a draw. A summoner and a champion, namely Volibear, were forcefully disconnected from one another. One of the most painful experiences Irelia could think of.

The linked minds, suddenly torn asunder. When one forcefully becomes two.

"Damnation! I'll be sure to check on him every now and then."

Irelia's summoner, Dainfekt Enzine, seemed very troubled.

The two have been participating as a team in quite a large amount of matches by now and Irelia has taken it as granted that Enzine will remain as her only summoner.

But when Irelia had her off-time in Ionia, Dainfekt sought out Volibear and a few other Champions, so it was understandable for Irelia that he seemed troubled about the Ursine's current condition.

Seeing how worried Enzine looked, Irelia gave him a pad on his shoulder.

"You should go and see him then, I'll be in the lounge with the others."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later!"

The two shared a warm smile before Dainfekt took a swift jump towards the medical wing, dashing away. As Irelia slowly waltzed towards the Lounge, she thought about how Volibear probably feels right now.

A major headache, clouded mind, sore body and burning lungs were common symptoms. But Dainfekt will surely figure a way to distract him from his injuries. He always does when one of his partners gets injured post-game.

She looked back and caught a glimpse of Enzine's figure. Right before vanishing behind the last corner, he nearly tripped and crashed into Lee Sin. The Blind Monk swiftly stretched out his right arm and with the momentum of Dainfekt's fall he swung around and set Enzine back on his feet before the summoner could plant his face onto the ground.

"Silly Enzine."

She chuckled.

He's always like that, caring, random and that weird mantra of his.

* * *

**-Your life on the Fields of Justice is my responsibility! I cannot let you die!-**

* * *

Several months earlier.

Clumsy flashes into the enemy towers, igniting allied Champions, getting lost in their own jungle. Enzine was a novice for sure, but even then he was breaking walls.

"Summoner Enzine, I'm afraid the two of us aren't going to get anywhere."

Her voice was calm, but serious. She could tell that Enzine was stressed, even fearful of a major bollocking, but instead Irelia stayed true to her Ionian nature and gave advice.

She was about to suggest Enzine to take a break from participating in matches with her and rather focus on honing his skills as a summoner when her interrupted her.

"Irelia."

His voice sounded stern, almost sad.

"Your life on the Fields of Justice is my responsibility and I've failed horribly at it so far."

A short, awkward break followed. She couldn't really disagree but she felt bad about not replying with something positive.

"I'll be gone for some time, and when I return, I promise I will be better. For the sake of the two of us. I promise!"

And with that, the novice summoner vanished from the Institute for several weeks. During that time Irelia found herself being rarely called upon the Fields. Most matches were for training purposes and no one had really taken an interest in calling forth the Will of the Blades.

And if she wasn't watching the matches going on she ended up in the gardens, meditating with Lee Sin or discussing Ionian politics with Karma. She also trained alongside Master Yi and Wukong and afterwards would relax with Udyr at the lounge.

And so time flew by quickly. Until one day she was called to participate in a match.

* * *

"Attention. A training match has been scheduled. Team Blue: Rumble, Morgana, Kassadin, Caitlyn and Udyr. The Summoners: Fynn, Raidan, Svea, Thorun and Noah. Team Purple: Irelia, Syndra, Rengar, Jinx and Leona. The Summoners: Nadis, Scavii, Rika, Benji and Dainfekt. Please arrive at the summoning chamber within the next hour."

"Wait, what?"

Irelia blinked. Dainfekt's back? A strange feeling suddenly spread throughout her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing to hear Enzine's name, again.

"I hope Syndra won't attack me when Enzine ignites her ... again."

Irelia arrived together with Morgana and Rengar. The fallen Angel paid little attention to her surroundings whereas Rengar happily greeted Irelia. In the last match Irelia had, Rengar was also in her team and the duo managed to carry their team to victory.

"Ah fellow hunter!"

Thanks to Irelia's tanky build including a Warmog's armour and Thornmail combined with Rengar's Hydra and Bloodthirster the enemy team melted away. Eventually they surrendered when it became apparent that the Pridestalker and the Will of the Blades were actively hunting them.

"Greetings Pridestalker."

Standing next to Rengar now, Irelia observed quietly as the remaining Champions arrived.

"Eight out of ten Summoners are juniors and only one senior per team."

Morgana began.

"Another training match for the novices, I guess random flashes and friendly-fire ignites are included."

She frowned.

*Then there's no way of telling how this match will end.*

Irelia thought to herself.

Next to arrive was Kassadin. The Void Walker was a strange one. Always brooding, reserved and seemingly only at odds with Malzahar and the Voidlings, Irelia never really had anything to do with him other than trying to kill each other. You know, the usual business.

Leona and Caitlyn entered next. The Solari greeted everyone with a soft smile and powerful eyes. Cait offered a sober 'hello' in comparison.

Rumble and Jinx appeared right after, and if it weren't for Jinx's restrictions to not use guns outside of the Fields of Justice, she would have blown up the entire Institute twenty thousand times over already.

And again she was arguing with one of the guards. Always the same topic. She would just like to have her guns.

"Aww, c'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

Eventually the remaining champions also found their way in and with the sound of a ringing bell the teams then departed into their respective chambers, with Blue entering the south chamber and Purple leaving for the north chamber.

There their respective summoners were already waiting. The ten now formed a circle around the summoning platform. A common ritual before every match. Who occupies a lane, who will be supportive, aggressive and so on.

Irelia was at the very left, next to her was Rengar followed by Jinx, Leona and Syndra.

Then there was Benji, Dainfekt, Rika, Nadis and Scavii.

Irelia looked through their ranks and when she halted to look at Dainfekt she noticed that something was different.

*The face, the stance, something ...*

The four novice summoners were in their early 20s, Nadis seemed youngest with her short, red hair. Benji seemed tallest and broadest followed by Dainfekt.

Scavii had her eyes closed. Her dark hair was resting on her shoulders, hands folded. Probably meditating before the match would begin.

Benji's bright, green eyes scanned the room. He shared a smile with Rengar

Enzine's eyes were dark brown, short black hair, a gentle face with a bored look on it. The naive, curios eyes that used to scan everything were gone however as he was now staring at a certain point Irelia couldn't make out from where she was standing.

He seemed to look distant? Maybe lost in thoughts?

Rika stepped into the middle of the circle and began.

"Greetings everyone. My name is Rika, I'm a Senior Summoner from Noxus. Let's begin with assigning responsibilities. Jinx, we've had the pleasure of having a few matches together."

"Yup! Blowing stuff up! Blowing lots of stuff up!"

Nadis stepped forth.

"We'll cover your backs Rika. Right Leona?"

The armoured guardian gave a silent nod. So the bottom lane set up was clear. Rika then shifted her gaze to Syndra.

"Dark Sovereign, I'd love to see you in mid lane. You'll be facing down Kassadin."

The powerful mage gave a sinister chuckle and agreed. She and Scavii were on a streak and with confidence brimming the duo positioned themselves onto the summoning platform inside their chamber.

"Pridestalker. The jungle is all yours."

Rengar gave a vicious roar and looked at his partner, Benji. The duo then yelled in unison.

"Tonight we hunt!"

Seems like everyone's an established team.

"Will of the Blades the top is all yours."

Irelia stiffened and gave a silent nod. Dainfekt's look was still unfazed, seemingly bored from the entire preparation process so far. He slowly waltzed next to Irelia, and when they were only inches from another did he finally acknowledge her.

"It's nice to see you again, Irelia."

His voice was indifferent, as was his gaze.

"It's nice to see you too, Enzine. Since when are you back? I thought you'd give me a heads up but instead we meed again in the middle of a match."

"I've been very busy, but I think this is a fitting place. And don't worry about me igniting Syndra again."

He chuckled, the rather cold expression slowly warming up.

"Oh, it's alright."

Irelia waved her hand nonchalantly. In spite of Syndra's dangerous temper, Irelia did enjoy seeing the mage ignited.

"I've mapped out the jungles as well so we won't get lost either, Summoner's Rift is in my head now. And I've tempered my Flash, no more jumping into towers. We should do just fine unless someone causes a major upset."

Enzine's voice sounded incredibly confident. As if he was preparing for this sole match the whole time.

"Okay, let's move out team. Everyone cover each other's back and we will succeed!"

Rika declared as soon as the connections between all summoners and champions had been established.

"You've been preparing for this match, haven't you?"

Irelia wondered.

"Preparing? This is the fourth match I'm playing today. I barely had time to eat breakfast before Councillor Guinsoo kicked me out of my bed."

He scratched the back of his head before giving a yawn into Irelia's direction. The Ionian stared at him, horrified.

"You've already had three matches?! I thought Summoners are only allowed to play two per day!?"

"Oh? Irelia you haven't been paying attention. Since the new High Councillor, Summoners are allowed to participate in more matches per day as long as they get a health-check before every match. And if they pass, they can continue to summon."

Curiosity took the better of Irelia.

"... then how did your previous matches go? And with whom did you play them, anyway?"

"Volibear and I are on a streak now, we took the top lane every time and stormed through the games with great success."

"The Thunder's Roar? How come? And why didn't you choose me in your first match, anyway?"

A slight feeling of jealously crawled around Irelia's being. Before his absence, he only summoned Irelia, and now that he's back he just picks someone else?

"Well I asked for your whereabouts but no one could find you. And Benji insisted that I would team up with him so I asked Volibear since he happened to be in the summoning lounge at the time. We needed a fighter with a lot of durability."

With a frown, Irelia acknowledged his answer. But then she stiffened. Why was she disgruntled?

"Then, after the last match, Lee Sin told me that a Summoner can request to play with a certain Champion. If that Champion is present at the Institute, of course. Otherwise I would have had to ask Voli, again."

Irelia silently nodded.

She was the one who said that they aren't making any progress back when Enzine was busy breaking walls and igniting friendlies

But before she could form more thoughts, she felt a pad on her right shoulder. It was Dainfekt.

" ..'lia? I'm talking to you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Jump onto the summoning platform, let's get started. I've got my Rune Page ready and sorted out my masteries."

"Remember the plan team!"

Rika almost roared now, excitement taking over.

A plan was swiftly established. Jinx would collect as much gold and experience as possible from her lane whilst Lulu would act as her guardian angel. Syndra and Scavii were tasked with pressuring Kassadin.

Rengar's mission was to hunt and kill any prey he'd find within the jungles of Summoner's Rift. A fitting role for the Pridestalker.

And Irelia's task was to gather resources as well, keep down Rumble and shut down Caitlyn as soon as the team fights would ensue.

The five Champions were now standing inside of their pool. Quickly they did their purchases and left for their respective lanes except Rengar who asked for assistance at the Elder Lizard's camp.

*Usually he'd go flask with a set of potions for sustain. I suppose that's what we'll go for.*

As Irelia was about to wrap her fingers around the flask, Dainfekt's voice suddenly emerged in her head.

"What are you doing? Grab Doran's Blade and a health potion. Rumble won't be more than a nuisance early on."

"Huh?"

Irelia froze for a moment. Enzine's voice sounded different again. A cold, calculating voice.

"Irelia? Do you hear me?"

"No no, I hear you. I was just ... surprised. You usually want the flask to-"

"Change of plans my dear. We can go aggressive against the Yordle after a few waves. The moment we can bait out his Flamespitter, we'll have his head!"

Irelia then shifted her attention back to the shop. Transferring her Summoner's wishes to the Shopkeeper, she felt the wondrous magic of the Rift once again coursing through her being.

**[Author's Note: I dislike the idea of the Champions ACTUALLY bringing the Shop-Items onto the field so it basically works as it does in the real game, the items are "transferred" into an inventory which boosts their stats but each Champion keeps their actual outfit]**

Armed with Doran's Blade, a Health Potion and the Ward, Irelia set off to patrol the Ancient Golem camp until the first minion wave would pass her outer Tower.

"Svea was in one of the matches I've played earlier together with Rumble. Their a nasty bunch. We'll have to watch out until you've gained enough experience. Then we can turn the tables."

The Blue Sentinel spawned at his designated camp with a bright light and with the Ancient One and his loyal Sentries standing unharmed, Irelia took off to her lane to face her opponent.

Rumble was already there, hammering down minions. The Mechanized Menace was armed with Doran's Shield and a Health Potion as well as the warding trinket.

"Alright, the front left Minion is low. Use your Bladesurge to kill it. You can take the second one right after. Then head towards the brush."

A word and a blow.

Irelia dashed towards the minion, impaling it with her four blades. As the ringing sound of gold snuck into her ears, she struck down the second minion. Suddenly Irelia felt how a wall of heat caught her left side.

Rumble laughed manically as he aimed his Flamespitter right at Irelia. She immediately jumped into the brush. Being an artificial object, as is the entire Rift, the greenish stalks didn't burn away as would real herbage.

Hidden from the Yordle's view, Irelia walked towards her tower again and reappeared behind her remaining minion wave.

"Very nice. He's pushing really hard. We can sit back and defend under the safety of our tower. He won't be able to do much."

Dainfekt's voice seemed excited.

"That was a close call though. A second longer and his fire would have penetrated my armour."

Even though her lips weren't moving, their linked minds functioned as their way of communication.

"I'm aware of that, but we got at least some gold off of his first wave. Usually Svea is bent on denying the entire wave. She loves to bully."

"So this move was a matter of principle."

Irelia struck down the last melee minion before surging towards the first ranged minion. After the successful kill, Irelia ran off into the brushes again, followed by Rumble's flames.

"Exactly. If we keep avoiding their bullying whilst maintaining at least a half-decent income, they're forced to go really aggressive or completely change their strategy."

"But if we are playing so passive, why did you purchase a Blade for me and not a Shield? I'd be more than happy to have the shield blocking Rumble's flames instead."

"Relax. We'll need the Blade's abilities soon enough. Just try and collect the remaining minions before the Tower fries them. Our next wave is there in a second as well."

Irelia ended up only missing a single minion. Rumble however managed to only get three himself.

Whilst she was waiting for the next wave to appear, Irelia had a moment to think to herself.

Her summoner had changed completely. By now they would have managed to use their flash in a panic as Enzine miss-coordinated their first attempt at getting First Blood.

Secondly she realized that Enzine was using Flash and Ignite instead of Teleport. Then the new choice of items, a Doran's Blade over Flask? Thinking of how Enzine used to play, he never bothered with any of Doran's items.

"She's too busy trying to use the flamespitter on us. And Rumble's too busy keeping his Junkyard Titan from overheating. If we can keep this scenario alive for a while, we'll have the First Blood on our hands!"

His voice sounded incredibly confident. The second minion wave had just passed their tower and had engaged Rumble's minion wave.

"Sista and Bro from top, how you be doing?"

Benji's heavy voice suddenly ringed in their heads. He hailed from a village that dwelled at the perimeter dividing Kumungu and the Plague Jungles. Broad, tall, stormy and a somewhat skewed way of speaking, Benji was indeed a unique specimen.

"We're fine so far. Svea's playing into my hands."

Dainfekt answered. Irelia was too busy dodging Rumble's flames and now his harpoons as well.

"Alright, we be hunting some more down the middle then. Dark sista be ready for teamwork."

After several minutes Irelia and Rumble remained on their lanes, no kills involved. Instead, First Blood was drawn by Rengar with the help of Syndra.

Two unsuccessful ganking attempts from Udyr caused Irelia's tower to take a lot of damage but the desired kill did not occur.

Both Champions were busy striking down minions and it seemed that both sides would remain very passive.

"What happened with their aggression?"

Irelia addressed her Summoner whilst keeping her eyes locked on Rumble.

"It's a trap. Svea must have realized by now that their aggressive pushing is only punishing themselves. They can't overextend whilst we can keep up in income under the safety of the turret."

"Yes but I'm afraid if the Spirit Walker arrives another time we'll lose our tower."

"So we have to kill Rumble before that happens."

"I'm still not sure how you want to-"

"Surge to the minions that's next to Rumble."

"What? We'll be in thick of it, he has twice as many minions!"

"Irelia, trust me."

Trust him.

Trust a man who you share a rather uncomfortable past with. Igniting friendlies, flashing into enemy ranks, buying two giant's belts instead of completing Trinity. And so on ...

With a heavy sigh, Irelia closed her eyes for a brief moment. She then looked at Rumble who smashed another minion. And within a blink of an eye, she stood next to the Yordle.

Her Bladesurge had entirely impaled the poor minion. The blades themselves then relinquished their hold of the artificial creature and reassembled themselves in front of the Ionian warrior.

For a second his eyes were clouded with surprise but within the next Rumble activated his Flamespitter and the powerful mech roared its infernal wrath into Irelia's face.

She was about to activate her Hiten Style and assault the Yordle, but Enzine's voice suddenly ringed in her mind.

"Let him do the first move, you'll counter-attack."

"Wha-?"

The Ionian felt how her body felt hot and numb, armour finally beginning to fail entirely. And suddenly the Will of the Blades felt a painful sting in her left thigh. As she looked down to identify the cause, Rumble's Electro-Harpoon had sunk its hook deep into her flesh.

"I'm sorry Iri, just endure a little bit longer!"

The second harpoon followed right up and dug itself into her right thigh. Irelia's legs felt as if they were paralysed. Rumble then proceeded with activating his Scrap Shield, causing the Mech to overheat. The few Minions Irelia had left scrambled towards Rumble but his Shield protected him well enough.

With his Junkyard Titan now overheating, Rumble closed in on Irelia and intended to finish her off. The thundering mech, now glowing red and roaring with 'WARNING!' as if trying to warn the Ionian, lifted its mighty spiked mace and was about to bring it down.

"Use your Equilibrium Strike NOW!"

Dainfekt shouted.

Gathering what was left of her endurance, Irelia lifted her blades and pierced Rumble right as his Shield disappeared. As the blades connected with Rumble's mech, the Mechanized Menace suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Overheating gave him an enormous boost in his close combat capabilities, but with no abilities to assist in the duel against Irelia, and now caught off-balance, Rumble panicked as he realized that he was utterly helpless.

"Now to finish that little pest off. I'll ignite him. Let's end this."

Just as Enzine finished his sentence, the Yordle was suddenly set ablaze. Irelia followed up with her activated Hiten Style. Her blades easily sliced through Rumble's armour, further destabilizing the mech.

After another powerful blow from her Hiten Style, Rumble managed to steer his mech around and began to flee. Irelia brought down her four blades for a final slash with her deadly martial arts style but her blow only struck air.

Svea used her Flash to prevent Rumble's death. The badly injured Yordle was now stumbling towards his tower, but before he reached safety Irelia followed up with a lethal Bladesurge.

-YOU HAVE SLAIN AN ENEMY-

"YES!"

Enzine roared. Urging Irelia to throw herself into the brush again to avoid the incoming wrath of the minions, her Summoner glanced at the battlefield again.

"Surge to the Melee to your right, then run for it. I see Udyr coming from the River just as our ward ran out of energy."

With the last of her mana Irelia impaled the Melee before stumbling into the brush.

Exhausted and still dizzy from the pain, Irelia dropped to her knees as she grasped for air. Her armour was burnt and her legs injured, but as Rumble's slain figure dissolved she felt the warm embrace of Dainfekt's Recall spell.

"Nicely done."

Leona's voice ringed in Irelia's head.

"Oooh I bet the little Yordle blew up nicely kyahahaha. Good job whirly blades."

As irritating as Jinx might be, Irelia was still grateful for Jinx's approval.

"Yes, a good trophy!"

Benji and Rengar cheered in unison.

A moment later Irelia arrived at the shop. The moment her feet touch the ground, healing energies surged through her body. Rumble's damage immediately vanished, wounds closed, burnt flesh regenerated and her mana energies returned to full strength.

"Well done Irelia and Dainfekt, well done."

Rika's voice sounded deeply contented.

The game continued in that fashion. Rumble ended up leaving his lane with zero kills, three deaths and no assists. He only managed to slay 126 minions whilst Irelia left with four kills, no deaths and 176 minions.

The Spirit Walker arrived at the top lane to avenge the Yordle's second death and defend the turret, but Irelia had completed her Trinity Force by then and with Dainfekt's counter-play style of her Equilibrium Strike she was able to cut down Udyr too.

"What's the point of Tiger Stance if you cannot execute your attacks?"

Dainfekt wondered to himself.

* * *

In one instance, Irelia found herself in a fight she did not expect to win but Dainfekt managed to turn the tables in her favour.

As Irelia pushed the bot lane whilst Jinx and Leona supported Syndra in the middle lane she found herself trapped by Udyr and Kassadin.

"The moment Udyr will overpower you with his bear-stance, Kass will jump onto you. That's when we will strike him. His Rod of Ages hasn't charged up to its full potential, he'll depend on Udyr to keep you down. And being the third to enter the fight they won't expect us to shift our focus."

Just as Udyr's tremendous, bear-stance-infused, fist brought Irelia to her knees, she felt her Banshee's Veil struggle against the raw amount of Kassadin's Force Pulse and Null Sphere. Udyr had destroyed the protective shield beforehand with his Phoenix-Fire.

As Kassadin raised his Nether Blade for the finishing blow Irelia felt her Summoner's incentive for their counter-attack. She utilized her Equilibrium Strike in order to throw the Void Walker off-balance. The Null-Shield evaporated just in time as she struck the first blow.

An empowered Hiten strike tore right through his armor and with a pained grunt Kassadin activated his Riftwalk and appeared several metres away from Irelia again, holding his right shoulder that was bleeding badly.

Udyr was about to slam Irelia into the ground again with his bear-stance but the Ionian warrior followed Kassadin's Riftwalk with a decisive Surge to a Caster Minion standing next to him.

Shocked but unable to respond in time, the Void Walker was cut down with another Hiten-infused strike.

"It's a dangerous game but this mastery will ease your wounds a bit, Iri."

Dainfekt exclaimed as she felt a fragment of her life force returning.

Turning around she saw Udyr charging head first into her, the protective shield of his turtle-shield ready to absorb any strikes she'd dare fire at him.

"Surge to the Melee behind him. It's low. As soon as you feel Trinity's furor take over, just run and buy time until his shield disappears."

Udyr was about to yet again switch into his bear infused stance as Irelia surged past him with blinding speed. The Spirit Walker turned around and activated his Phoenix Stance, burning away the few Minions still fighting for Irelia.

Fueled by Trinity's Rage, Irelia sprinted and managed to keep the distance between herself and the swift warrior from Freljord albeit that was short lived. His Monkey's Agility was just out of this world and he'd eventually catch up.

"I'll flash you right behind him, he won't expect that. Get him off balance and let your strike hit him as hard as you can."

Her vision turned into a yellow blur before she found herself looking at Udyr's back. The fiery phoenix flames just ebbed away and as such weren't harming her.

The kill followed right after, her equilibrium strike pierced Uydr's right shoulder and he stumbled to the ground and as the man turned his gaze to face Irelia's, her Hiten-infused blade separated the head from the body.

"DOUBLE KILL."

* * *

The team fights were well coordinated by Rika. Armed with Banshee's Veil, a Frozen Heart and the power of Trinity Force, Irelia dashed into the enemy team. Leona covered Irelia and caused a major interruption with her mighty Solar Flare. Caitlyn's Ace in the Hole missed its target, Morgana's Dark Binding smashed against a powerful Eclipse shield.

Jinx's Chompers held down Udyr and Kassadin while Syndra and Rengar launched their counter attacks. Rumble never reached the point of bringing his own worth into the team fights, the deficit was just too great.

In the end Irelia and Dainfekt's team won with 34 kills to 12 deaths. Irelia herself left with 9/0/9. Rengar had 9/3/14, Jinx blew her way out with 12/3/15, Leona scored 0/5/21 and Syndra had 4/1/12.

The Champions arrived at their respective chambers again after the blue Nexus exploded.

"Well done everyone!"

Irelia jumped, overjoyed that her team managed to get the win.

After congratulating one another, the victors met the defeated at the main chamber. Udyr and Caitlyn felicitated whilst Kassadin remained silent, unfazed by the entire event. Rumble went off with the idea of improving his mech even more.

Morgana just gave a somber gaze and departed as well. Jinx had to leave despite her wanting to stay, but with the last incident ending with handicrafted grenades made of cans, spoons and forks … let's just stay it's better Jinx relaxes in her room instead of spreading more terror.

Cho'Gath is still busy pulling forks out of his back.

After a short while their respective Summoners also came out of their summoning chambers. Svea's look revealed a dark mood clouding her head. Irelia was about to talk to Dainfekt and enjoy the victory, but Svea beat her to it.

Syndra, after sharing a sinister grin with Scavii gave a silent nod to Irelia and the others and then left the scene.

Svea grasped Dainfekt's shoulder and mumbled something Irelia couldn't quite catch. Enzine's face stayed calm but he looked concerned for a moment. When the female summoner left the chamber, curiosity rose inside of Irelia but she decided to first enjoy the victory, then inquire.

"Hey Irelia! What a great match, huh?"

Nadis approached with Leona and Scavii right behind them.

"Yeah sure was. You were awesome!"

"Everyone did great. Say, do you have anything planned yet? We could hang out in the lounge instead of standing in the middle of the summoning chambers."

How convenient, Irelia thought to herself. Time to figure out how Enzine manage to improve this much in this relative short amount of time.

Rika waved towards the Lounge's direction.

"Guys, let's go."

After congratulating the remaining champions and summoners on their accomplishments, the group then slowly waltzed out of the chamber. It was getting late Irelia realized as she gazed out of the hallway, scanning the gardens of the Institute.

The sun was about to touch the horizon, red clouds and crimson rays dancing across the sky. Rika, Leona, Nadis, Scavii, Rengar, Benji, Irelia and Dainfekt then entered the Lounge.

"Today's been a breeze, we're doing so good!"

Scavii smiled brightly.

As they arrived at the lounge, Rika approached a set of chairs that were facing the horizon. Except a few guards and summoners from other matches there was no one really occupying the lounge at the moment.

She waved the others over and also called a waiter and ordered various snacks and meals.

"And now, we feast!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Regards,

Skadow


End file.
